


[意罗朱]失猫复得

by NovaticCadenza



Series: Les Capulets, les 'scarlet reds' [1]
Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo e Giulietta - Ama e Cambia il Mondo
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26187700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaticCadenza/pseuds/NovaticCadenza
Summary: aka“猫是如何得到他的项圈的”就，这个剧里演猫的dancer其实中间换过人，大概14-16的时候…化用了一下这段。Just化用和借用！我没有不喜欢谁的表演的意思(事实上我都很喜欢！！)感兴趣的话可以看一下他们分别的视频，https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OCsDFWYXEtQ 和https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qG5j4NP0PLE 我觉得那个在镜匣(？)里舞动的片段真的很猫，空盒子里会长出猫的那种(在summary里试图安利BBoy是否搞错了什么
Relationships: Tybalt/il gatto
Series: Les Capulets, les 'scarlet reds' [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902178





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> “我应该把你拴起来，这样你才能知道我是认真的。”

猫和狗不一样，人们这么说。猫是有领地意识的动物，并不总是着家。如果找不见你的猫，不要心急，也许它只是正在外面巡逻自己的领土。所以提博尔特一开始没把这事放在心上。  
他甚至有些庆幸，因为他刚和猫闹了矛盾。当然，受他们的身份差异所限，猫不会对他发火，但那种十分冷淡、除非开口命令否则对他视而不见的态度还是让他很不好受。一直以来理所当然地抓在手心里的小东西竟然有了自己的意志开始反抗他了，而他自己却没有这样任性地去反抗卡普莱特加诸他身的重担的权力。如果提博尔特更诚实一些，他会意识到自己对猫的情绪不仅是恼怒，也许更多的是嫉妒。然而他还正处在十分不坦率又拧巴的年纪，便简单粗暴地归结为受到了冒犯。  
这事发生的时候提博尔特刚满十八岁。被他捡回来的猫比他小几岁，还没过上十三岁生日(其实没人确切地知道他是哪天生的，他只是借用了被提博尔特捡到的日期)，个头已经快要长得比他高了。肌肉和神经生长比不上骨骼抽条的速度，平日里动作就变得有些笨拙。他会因此而在训练场上多挨几下。提博尔特其实明白猫为什么突然无法避开一些原来他能轻松拆掉的招数，故也没有因为这个而特意刁难他。  
然而猫暂时失去灵活不仅仅影响了他在训练里的表现。他开始打破提博尔特的墨水瓶、咖啡杯和勺子。甚至有一回突然左脚绊了一下右脚，紧接着很大声地摔倒在提博尔特的书房里，上半身狠狠地砸在结实厚重的书桌上，毁了提博尔特一支笔、他好不容易写出大半的拉丁语课程论文，还有他放在桌角的全家福小画像——也许是他的父母、尤其是她母亲，那连姓氏都已经被忘却的美丽女人，留在这世界上的最后幻影。贝壳镶嵌而成的画框磕在地上砸了个粉碎，画布则被溅起的墨水沾染，最后被紧张得手脚打结的猫捏住；但已经太迟。深蓝色的污渍泼在逝者的华服上，至于唯一还活着的儿子，他的脸则被猫不偏不倚地捏住，完全地被一枚晕染过分的右手拇指纹给盖住了。  
他不敢抬头去看提博尔特——这祸闯得可不小。事实上他能听见，在他把那枚小画像递还给他的主人时，那少年短促地倒抽一口冷气的声音，以及几乎没能及时咽下去的半声哽咽。  
他用鞋跟碾着地毯上的短绒毛。他很紧张，竟然开始不切实际地希望提博尔特不要对他发怒，至少不要骂他，不要对他失望——哪怕他其实是最经常近距离地见识提博尔特那日渐不加掩饰、被他拿来当成武器使用的怒火的人。别对我这样…他暗自乞求。  
但提博尔特只是搂住了他，把脸贴在他背上。  
“你下次应该注意点。”他瓮声瓮气地说。  
然后他便放开手臂，头也不回地走开了。猫转头的时候只瞧见他的背影，看不见他的表情。

提博尔特没想到的是猫真的不懂得吸取教训，而且仅仅在一天之后就犯了同样的错误。在做一个常规动作的时候，猫突然失去了平衡，连带着提博尔特也一起摔倒。剑柄在草地上弹了一下，重重地戳在他肋间。  
这在平时根本算不上什么的疼痛一下子把提博尔特给点燃了。  
“我昨天不是就说过了，让你注意点吗？！”他翻身跳起来，指着还躺在地上的猫，声音拔高，“你是不是觉得我说的话没意思，可以不用听了？”  
猫的眼睛震惊地睁大了。愉快的表情仍残留在他的脸上，甚至他的手也还保持着伸向半空的姿势。他满以为提博尔特会一如既往地把他拉起来，再友好地拍拍他的背，说几句内容并不重要的话。  
“你有什么意见？你还敢有意见？”提博尔特的脸突然在他眼前放大，然后他便喉咙一紧——提博尔特粗暴地扯住了他的上衣前襟，“觉得我说话不算，反正所有人都瞧不起我是吗？昨天那样还嫌不够，今天就要让我当众出丑了是吗？就连你这种东西都要跳到我头上来了？”  
他能听到远处剑术教师隐约在说着什么，但此刻那都不重要了。他紧紧盯着猫绷紧的脸，陡然从嘴角拉直的下颌线条，还有那双缓慢却毫不犹豫地搭到他手背上的手。或许猫心里也正在经历什么斗争，像他终于为了能有片瓦遮蔽而向和他根本没有任何血缘关系的姑父屈膝的夜晚一样——但他不在乎那个。他只要猫再顺着他一次，别顶撞他：全靠他捡回来才能活下来的家伙有什么资格在他面前对他大谈自尊？！道歉，快道歉，他想。本来就是你的错。  
“那你又冲我发什么脾气，提博尔特？”猫对着他露出了凶相，同时轻易地挣开了他的手，就地一滚，屈膝半蹲，“只有技不如人的家伙才会觉得这种事情算是出丑。你真自以为是。”  
猫厚而上卷的嘴唇紧抿着，手抱在胸前，毫无畏惧地瞪着勃然大怒的提博尔特。年轻人脸上的肌肉不自然地抖动，然后抄起剑朝他挥去——毫无章法。这会猫又变得十分迅捷灵活，把他的攻击尽数躲过；简直是在火上浇油。直到中年教师终于赶到，从身后制住了提博尔特，猫仍然是那副气鼓鼓的倔强表情。  
“给我认错！道歉！说对不起，说你错了！说你是我的！说你要听我的话！”提博尔特扯着嗓子大叫，他不高的身子被牢牢按实了，只能通过音调来表达自己的情绪，“你算个什么东西？你敢冲我要什么，啊？认清你的身份！否则你就给我滚吧！”  
猫沉默地看着他。然后，他弯腰收起了被丢在地上的另一把剑，转身离开了。

那天晚上提博尔特没能等来猫的服软。第二天也没有。第三天他开始瞧不起这竟然被一个无礼下人扰乱心绪的自己，索性一大早就跑出去找那些他平时都看不上的文法和哲学老师。回到房间的时候，他发现桌上的灯是暗的，杯子是空的，壁炉是冷的——平时都有猫悄悄地给他把这些事情全料理好。而现在，他的房间黑洞洞的，闻起来又冷又空虚，像是被抛弃了一样。提博尔特站在门口发了会呆，转身另找了个女仆来给他处理房间。（她看上去多么惊讶啊！）  
他当然可以。又不是说他离了谁就活不下去。只是……第五天的夜里，提博尔特缩在自己的床上，开始觉得委屈。他没能从那个眼下已经是一片废墟的家里带出多少东西，而那些为数不多的旧日碎片，无论他如何去珍惜爱护，总会无可避免地在他手中破碎。而现在，就连那只猫也不要他了。  
他真的有那么可悲可厌吗？  
他心事重重地睡着了。次日早晨，他仍然沉浸在那种浑浑噩噩的情绪里，连朱丽叶拜托他帮她去摘一株嫩枝也不能让他提起精神来。朱丽叶不得不推了他好几下。  
“……什么，朱莉？抱歉。是你窗前那棵月桂树吗？”  
朱丽叶摇了摇头，双手托腮看着他。她还细小、浓密的乌发披在肩上，随着她的动作在风中飘动。  
“提比，”她说话还带点奶音，她比猫还小呢——他眨眨眼睛，强迫自己把这念头给赶出脑海，“这几天你看起来很累。是不是有谁又欺负你了？我去收拾他！”  
她捏起小小的拳头晃了晃。提博尔特被她逗得扑哧一笑，没法再继续保持原先那种忧郁而若有所思的神情。  
“谢了，朱莉。”他说，“不过……哎呀。我自己的事情，总得要我自己来做。当然，这也包括满足我可爱的表妹一些小小的要求，不是吗？”  
朱丽叶撅起了嘴，显然是有些不满他的逃避和转移话题。但她是个那么敏锐又善良的小女孩(对于一个卡普莱特而言甚至有些过于善良了)，当然不会像她的母亲可能会做的那样继续逼问他。  
“嗯，”她点点头，“我要那根翘起来的、还带着露水的小树枝。”

他的房间仍然是个没有什么生气的黑色空洞。提博尔特踹了门框一脚，一边甩着手一边嘴里骂着什么：在这里他当然不用继续扮演一个沉默、克制、举止得体的小拖油瓶。被某种说不明白的情绪驱使，他习惯性地抬头看了一眼自己的窗台。这一瞧之下，提博尔特呆住了。有人坐在他宽敞的窗台上，一边膝盖曲起来的姿势，月光给那件熟悉的红色上衣镀上一层银边。  
“亚历克斯……？”他下意识地、迟疑地说。  
在这个名字还未完全被吐出的时候，提博尔特已经意识到这家伙不是他离家出走的猫。这人的身材更小，姿势也更为活泼：不是亚历克斯，但足够相似。一定有谁好好地告诉过他。是谁？亚历克斯吗？为什么？他的思绪一片混乱。他定在原地，双腿一前一后微微分开，牢牢地扎在地上，弓起脊背压低重心，一手往挂在身侧的匕首伸去。  
“你是谁？”他发问，声音粗粝得可怕，“谁派你来的？”  
窗台上的家伙咯咯地笑了——声音很年轻，几乎可以用稚嫩来形容——然后双手在背后一撑，这才跳进他的房间。  
“我吗？我不是亚历克斯——啊，这你已经认出来了。我的名字是马特奥，亚历克斯拜托我过来的。”那孩子——货真价实是个孩子，比猫和朱丽叶都还要小，连青春期的门都还没摸着——动作轻快地走到他面前，停下来抬头瞧了他一眼，又动作熟练地点亮了他桌上的灯。  
“你和他说的一模一样。”马特奥说，“别担心！他好好地叮嘱过我了，我一定把你照顾得好好的。”  
那孩子眼睛闪闪发亮，看起来干劲十足。提博尔特能说什么？提博尔特当然只能揉揉他的头发——短短的、根根竖直的短发，和猫那头蓬松的卷发完全不一样。  
“这我当然相信，”他心不在焉地说，“嗯……那你去吧。有什么问题，可以来找我。”  
说罢，他勉强挪动了两步，一头栽倒在床上。新来的小家伙适时地为他除下外衣，往门口的架子走去，把它捋直挂好。如果他在经过提博尔特的书桌的时候留意到了那收拾得整齐空荡的桌面上突兀地摆着的一满碗水和碗沿上搁着的那把刀口冲着窗户微微张开的剪刀，他也没流露出任何吃惊来。  
提博尔特听见马特奥在房间里又来回走了几圈——可能是在帮他整理房间，按照猫的嘱托，他想，猫倒还叮嘱得真详细啊，在他看来自己就是这种必须要留意到这种程度细节的生活不能自理的人吗？——然后他听见床铺发出几声闷响，在他身侧凹陷下去。马特奥爬到了他身边，跪坐在床面上，一双手试探性地抚过他的脑后。  
“要我给你按一按么？”  
怎么，连这个都给说了？提博尔特在心里冷笑。但他实在提不起更多力气去自我剖析或是自我厌弃了。何况无论猫怎么想他，马特奥都是无辜的。于是他胡乱哼了几声，权当是个回答。

马特奥那张总能适时地显露出天真与稚嫩来的脸蛋让他很快被这座苛刻的府邸接受了。女人们——无论是哪个年纪的女人——没有不喜欢他的。马特奥这个，马特奥那个。和她们对提博尔特的态度大相径庭。奶娘甚至因为看不下去他总穿继承自亚历克斯的那套过大制服而重新给他改了一条裤子！然而一旦认真回忆起来，她们对亚历克斯也是同样的态度。只是猫会更小心，不在他面前过多地展示这些细节。  
就好像这里的所有人眼睛里都只能看见跟在提博尔特身边的那身制服一样。只要他的举止合乎规范，他们并不在乎那身衣服里裹的到底是谁。是否只有提博尔特自己才能看得出、才会在乎他们之间的差别？是否就连猫自己也不在乎？亚历克斯能教得出一个马特奥，马特奥当然也能教得出一个随便谁。保罗、里卡多、阿莱索，随便起个名字吧。有了继任者，他们便认为对提博尔特已经尽到一切义务了，能够合乎情理地把他给从此扔掉……他知道亚历克斯那种一旦认定了什么就不会回头的性格。他也明白如果亚历克斯刻意要藏的话自己是绝对找不到他的。而现在，亚历克斯已经清楚地表明了他的决定；都到了连个当面告别都不愿意给的地步，提博尔特想他最好也别再抱有什么幻想。  
“醒醒，提博尔特。你要切到自己的手指了。”马特奥打断了他的思绪，从他手里拿走了被他用力握着的小刀。他的语气仍然是天真单纯、满不在乎的；而亚历克斯也许会听起来有些担忧。他抬起头，马特奥冲他展露出一个不带什么多余含义的笑容。  
“回神啦，猫王子？”男孩子张开手掌在他面前挥动，被他一把打掉。  
“别这么对我，”他拿回了自己的刻刀，“一把小刀伤不了我什么。再说了，我也不是猫，我不会去扑蝴蝶的——都说了别那么看着我了！”  
马特奥对他像是对一只脾气暴躁的大猫。提博尔特感觉自己总像是在被好奇地打量：这也很自然，毕竟马特奥不知道他和亚历克斯之间的过往，他就不信亚历克斯把这些也都跟马特奥说了。谁的“工作交接”能做得那么仔细？这也就造成了观感上的一些不同：马特奥的顺从像是小孩子无奈地看一只智商不高、脾气也不好的小动物，而亚历克斯……算了。他宁可别去再回忆这个。  
晚些时候某种神经性的头疼又发作起来——神父认为他日益乖戾的脾气与这脱不了干系，但他也开不出什么药，提博尔特便没再管他——让他只能勉强地坐在桌前，笔紧捏在手里，脆弱的墨管似乎每一秒都要破裂开来。马特奥把他扶起来，半推半抱地让他躺倒在床上。像刚来的那个夜晚一样，他爬到提博尔特身边，把他的头放在自己腿上。  
“我再给你揉一揉吧？”  
提博尔特只能发出几声含混的咕哝——因为他的头实在是太疼了，仿佛一跳一跳地被夹着，还有小针迫不及待地要从他的颅骨里钻出来。无论如何，马特奥的按摩都及时地救了他。他不再眩晕、暴躁又想吐了。下意识地，他翻了个身，脸对着马特奥的腹部，手臂伸长抱紧了他的腰，脑袋在他大腿上蹭了蹭：为了找个更舒服的姿势，因为这孩子膝盖边缘实在是没什么肉，枕起来硌得慌，而他的头颅实在是经不起更多的外部刺激了。  
插在他发间的手指顿了顿。神经刺痛几乎是立刻卷土重来，让提博尔特发出不满的哼声，手臂夹了夹马特奥还很薄的腰。“怎么停了？不按了？快继续。”他本意是想这么说，但在马特奥听来就是哼哼唧唧的催促，至于催促的目的……他就听不明白了。  
他迟疑地继续动起手指。大脑里一直敲打的小锤停下了，提博尔特又发出一点含混的声音——像猫被摸得肚子都露出来的时候那种咕噜声——脑袋撒娇一样蹭了蹭。他一直是闭着眼睛的，此刻半睡半醒，因此也就看不见他已经把马特奥的上衣蹭开了一大块，也看不见马特奥震惊、迟疑的表情。除了头疼得到缓解的欣喜，他基本上什么都感觉不到。  
“唔……”过了好一会他才想起来自己是跪在马特奥叠跪着的腿上，“我好点了。要不你换个姿势吧。”如果腿麻了可以活动一下，他想。  
马特奥沉默了半晌，才把他轻轻放回到枕头上。他以为小家伙会爬到自己脑袋上方继续给他按，没想到床垫轻轻一响，身侧一凉，有什么暖呼呼、滑溜溜的东西爬进了他的被子。  
“嗯？”他发出一个疑惑的鼻音。马特奥钻他被子干嘛？……怕黑？想家？  
往小男孩的方向半转了个身，他刚想睁开眼睛问问——一只微凉的小手就伸到了他双腿之间，甚至还试图解开他的裤子。  
提博尔特几乎是马上就清醒了。  
“你干嘛！”他震惊地抓住那只不老实的手，坐起来大声质问，“你以为你在干嘛呢？！”  
“咦？”马特奥看起来也很吃惊，“我以为……”  
“你以为什么？”  
男孩子圆圆的眼睛胡乱上下乱转，就是不去看他——一定是正在编些什么假话，提博尔特想。  
“呃，”一贯伶牙俐齿的小朋友看起来似乎有些语塞，“但亚历克斯明明告诉我——”  
“这又关他什么事？不，他都跟你说了些什么？他说我什么？”提博尔特觉得怒气在莫名地上涨，“啊——他怎么敢 ？！”  
马特奥咬着嘴唇不说话——大概是不敢。他已经悄悄地把自己的手从提博尔特那里抽了回来，规矩地搁在膝盖上，眼睛垂下来：知道做了错事，并暗暗希望他别大发作一通的那种肢体语言。  
“你给我出去。”他抬手指着门的方向。  
“咦……？可是——”  
“你也开始跟我可是了？”他觉得头又开始疼了，“滚出去！”  
他抓住马特奥的衣领往外拖。小男孩当然会在他手里挣扎，不愿意出去，嘴里还一直说着“亚历克斯告诉我”“你还头疼呢”，却不知道这大概是眼下的提博尔特最不想听到的话。  
“亚历克斯这个，亚历克斯那个。”提博尔特把他扔在门边，弯下腰来。他眼窝生得很深，因此一旦压下眉毛就会显得格外凶恶：“他是不是还告诉你，我的话可以当放屁？滚，你也给我滚出去，你们都给我滚，不要再让我看到你！”

不过第二天晚上他的房间还是亮着灯的。炉火也已经好好地点上了。  
“我不是叫你滚了吗？你是有哪个字听不懂？”他一边扯着手臂上的布条，一边头也不抬地往里走，因此在被搂住的时候大吃一惊，毫无防备。  
“对不起。”一个比马特奥更低沉的声音——他的猫！——说，“嗯……你确实让我滚，如果我想不清楚的话。现在我想清楚了，所以我就回来了。”  
很难描述此刻提博尔特的感想——也许他自己也说不清这种感受更像是恼羞成怒，还是单纯地闹别扭，不愿意承认他其实很高兴，不愿承认自己其实是在期待猫能回来。他想抬头看看猫的表情，却被对方借着身高优势按死了。猫把侧脸贴在他只留了一层短发的毛茸茸的头顶蹭个不停，像是在确认气味，或者重新打上属于自己的标记。提博尔特对猫的举动一无所知，他还在跟心里那种酸溜溜的感觉作斗争：猫真的已经长得比他高了！  
“所以马特奥真的只是被你拜托来代班的？”他坐在床上看着猫熟悉的背影，正在他的书架和书桌前忙碌，把碗和剪刀收回原来的位置，本打算从此深埋在心里的实话脱口而出，“我以为你真的不要我了，再也不会回来了。”  
“我只是需要想想清楚。”猫的动作顿了顿，“当然我知道我没法很快想明白，你身边又不能缺人，所以才拜托他来帮我的。”  
他爬到提博尔特床头。提博尔特抬起眼睛，几乎是痴迷地看着他灵巧优雅的姿势。他无法想象猫到底是怎么能蹲在那么小的一块雕塑上还能保持平衡的。至少他自己绝对做不到。他伸出手，猫就轻巧地跳下来，让他半靠在自己身上——他最喜欢的姿势，能让他摸到猫的脸、下巴、喉咙、胸口；一切要害位置，猫都会乖乖地让他随便抚摸。  
“这么说……你已经想清楚了？”他抓着猫的下巴，“像我那时说过的一样，你是我的，你属于我。”  
“嗯，我是你的，我属于你。”猫在他手里点头。  
“你不能再反悔。”他说，“我不会也不能容忍了，随随便便就跑掉，啊？”  
“我想也不会。”猫说，“不，我本来也没想要离开，我只是没来得及告诉你……”  
“那我就能知道了吗？你还找了个小孩子过来，就差在他手里塞一封介绍信了！不行，”他挣扎着爬起来，在床单上顺手撕下一条边，“我应该把你拴起来，这样你才能知道我是认真的。”  
“好啊。”猫偏过头，好让他把那根布条系在露出来的脖子上，再打个结。他的神情太过坦然，反倒是提博尔特有点迟疑了。他本以为猫不会答应的。  
“现在帮我揉一揉。你弄得我真头疼。”  
“好的。”  
“明天早上我的洗脸水要用上个月从帕图亚买来的那个盆装。”  
“当然。”  
猫答应下他所有的要求，哪怕有的听起来完全就是在无理取闹。仿佛他也害怕会被扔掉一样。他显示出一种奇异的顺从，有问必答到了一种令人害怕的地步。然而只有一个问题，无论提博尔特问上多少次，他都不肯说哪怕一个字。  
“……你到底给那小男孩说了什么让他觉得我会去睡他？”


	2. Les chats se miaouent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 两只猫之间的一些对话。第一章的另一边pov。
> 
> 行文飘忽的对话流。

马特奥觉得，按照亚历克斯这种把他的门当个摆设、出入从来爬窗的不良习惯，他总有一天得在这上头吃个大亏。但今天一袭黑衣一跃而入的家伙手上还拿着个尺寸不太小的包裹，让他看起来格外慌乱、格外风尘仆仆。  
“哇，”他从自己的木板床上爬起来，揉着眼睛，“你这是要干嘛？找人私奔吗？要我帮你挡追兵？你是勾搭上了谁家的女人，还是索性翘了你主人的墙角？”  
“……你想象力有点太丰富了。”亚历克斯把包裹随手丢在桌上，喘了口气，“虽然确实和我的主人有关。”  
“他一直虐待你，你终于受不了，打算逃跑了？天呀，可怜的亚历克斯！”  
男孩子跳到他面前，眼睛滴溜溜地转。不过亚历克斯知道马特奥并不是认真的，也并没有什么恶意。这男孩子就是这么一个活泼、淘气、机灵，又惹人喜欢的性格；否则他也不会跟亚历克斯熟起来。  
马特奥是个挂了名的学徒，主业其实是在街上到处晃晃荡荡，给人送信跑腿。亚历克斯跟着提博尔特搬进卡普莱特的房子之后从事实上变成了他的贴身侍仆，给他做一切被他抛之脑后的杂事，在跑腿的过程中认识了马特奥。  
更准确地说，是马特奥主动去接近的他：亚历克斯脸上的纹路实在是显眼，正是恰好能让他这个年纪的孩子会感到好奇、却也不害怕的程度。  
“那是胎记吗？”熟悉起来之后，他问过亚历克斯。  
“也许。我不太肯定……”被问到的少年摸了摸自己的脸，“一般胎记至少是不会越长越大的，但小时候捡到我的人说，那时侯这些线才刚刚长出眼眶。”  
马特奥立刻露出了同情的目光。亚历克斯想对他说这根本没什么，他早就知道也接受了自己是被扔掉又捡回来的（不然还能是提博尔特把他给生出来的吗？），然而马特奥的想象力……他放弃了。在这情感充沛、思维活跃的小家伙面前，他只能越抹越黑。能把提博尔特在马特奥心里的形象勉强维持在“性格乖戾古怪的剑士”而不是“荒淫无度又暴力的失道贵族”上，已经是他尽力之后的结果。  
因此他朝马特奥开口的时候内心是十分忐忑的。  
“我想请你帮我个忙……”但他不能无限地拖延下去，只能硬着头皮开口，“你能帮我在卡普莱特宅顶班吗？我会付你报酬的！”他连忙补了一句。  
“天呀，”马特奥果然这么说，“你这真是要把我给亲手推到狼嘴里去啊！”  
“提博尔特哪里算得上什么恶狼……不这不是关键。”他努力摆出自己最恳切的表情，“我实在是找不到别的人能帮我了，求你了，马特奥！就一个星期，最多两个星期。我不会扔下你不管的。”  
“你倒是很认真。”那小小街童坐在桌子上说。  
“这种事情我从来也不随便。他其实本质还是挺善良的，就是有时太逞强又太心不在焉了，我放心不下，才——”  
“那你干嘛还要跑出来呢？”马特奥说，“我知道我很厉害，要不你也不会来找我帮忙；可我也知道这种事情肯定还是熟悉主人的仆从会做得更好。说真的，为什么？”  
他用手抱着头，从手臂下头偷偷瞄马特奥——但他也知道这是个对方不会放过的问题。迟早，他都要被逼问出答案来，那倒不如现在就坦白。  
“因为……他的父母都已经去世了，你知道吧？然后我，我前几天不小心把他父母留给他的、可能是最后一样东西给弄坏了。不是那种完全的弄坏，但也挺严重的。”  
“然后，他打骂你了？”  
“不是因为这个。他当时没说什么，但没过多久我又犯了个别的小错。他说了很伤人的话。我就跟他吵起来了。所以……啊。总之我从来没跟他这么吵过。我觉得我需要出来呼吸呼吸新鲜空气，想想清楚，诸如此类。”  
“你看起来倒像是还希望他当时骂你一顿似的……这么说来，他应该挺生气的吧？”  
“是啊，而且估计这几天会越来越生气……但你放心，”他当然知道马特奥是什么意思，“他不会对你发脾气的，他只会跟我算账。”  
亚历克斯继续把脸埋在手里。他回想起冲他吼出来的那些话，无法解释自己当时的反抗，或说，不肯屈从。他不明白自己为什么不能承认那些已经被接受的事实，而且就连现在都仍然不想对着任何人开口承认。  
“就，帮帮我？求你了，马特奥？我欠你一个很大的人情。如果他真的冲你发火，你就把事情都推到我头上。或者回来找我。我就在这里。”  
“我怎么知道你不会半途偷偷跑掉呢？”马特奥歪着头问他。亚历克斯知道这是个好的开始，讨论细节意味着他已经开始认真思考要怎么着手做事了。  
“我没法保证，”他诚实地说，“我确实没什么能抵押给你的值钱东西，或者是所谓的’意义重大我绝对要守住’的东西。我们这种人嘛……”  
马特奥打量着他的神情。那才不是什么无牵无挂的眼神，他信任自己作为街童的眼力。也许这么一来他已经把他最珍贵的东西押给自己了也不一定——虽然他似乎完全没意识到。  
“好吧。”最终，马特奥谨慎地点了点头，“那么，我们成交了。我会去给你顶班的，最多两星期，十四天。你要付给我报酬，还得先把我该知道的所有事情都告诉我。……比如，假若他问起你来，我该怎么说？”  
“我觉得是他不会问的。不过，万一……你就实话实说好了。”

撒旦万岁的钟点里，马特奥偷偷溜回过自己的住处几次。他声称这是为了确认亚历克斯守了约，还留在那里，没抛下他一个人面对提博尔特（虽然这其实并没有卡普莱特血统的年轻人几天来在他眼里已经迅速变成了个别扭、暴躁、有情感表达障碍的可怜小猫），然而他再清楚不过，自己的真实动机里好奇的成分有多重。那个真实的提博尔特，他以为亚历克斯回来的时候那种下意识的喜悦和放松，发现自己并不是亚历克斯时那种受伤与恼怒。……从旁观者的角度，实在是新奇又可爱。  
亚历克斯斜倚在床上瞧着他，被褥散乱地揉在一旁。说不清是他确实睡觉警醒还是他根本就没睡：他陷进去的眼眶总是黑的，马特奥看不出来他到底有没有黑眼圈。  
“你说得没错，他这人倒还行，那种被宠坏了的人上人态度一点也没有。”  
“我跟你说过的。他对你发过脾气吗？”  
“我数数。啊，有呢，在他第一次发现给他点灯的是我不是你的时候；我告诉他是你教我怎么给他按头的时候；我告诉他是你教我怎么给他铺床的时候…不过除此以外，大家对我都还挺好的。算起来他可能确实是那里脾气最坏的人。”  
马特奥的话还没说完的时候，亚历克斯就已经发出了一声仿佛被掐住的哽咽。待他说完，年纪大一点的男孩子已经用被子包住了头，重重地翻身往床的另一头倒下去，发出咚的一声。马特奥玩心大起地戳了戳他的背，他也并不反击，只是隔着棉布发出了更悲惨的声音。  
“我白天看见你了，”马特奥话锋一转，“你用手在教堂屋顶上走来走去的时候。他也在，不过他没抬头，我想他是没看见你。”  
“……我也要出去活动活动的。一直缩在你这里不利于思考。”  
“你倒是挺会挑地方的。教堂顶上挺危险的，那么高。”  
“危险？你不也经常去吗？”

“他还是没有问起过你哎。”  
“……我已经知道了，你前几天就是这么说的。没必要再来告诉我一次了。”  
“前几天不问，并不意味着今天也不会问呀——当然，现在我才能说，他今天确实也没有问起你。”  
“你真是严谨又细心。谢谢你了。”  
“他也没问我是不是会一直留下。之前说好了的，我最多也只给你顶两个星期的班啊！”  
“……他又不知道这个。别担心，我再去找个孩子来顶班也行。”  
“维罗纳城里你难道还认识别的像我一样机智善良的好孩子吗？”  
“好孩子，谢谢你，请让我睡觉吧！”

“你怎么回来了？我记得…还有一天才满两个星期呢。”  
“呃……”  
“怎么了？发生了什么？”  
“他叫我滚。“  
“……为什么？你干了什么？他做了什么？”  
“他说‘你也滚’。对我这么说。”  
“别这么看着我，这个表情，我有很不好的预感。你到底干了什么让他非得把你也赶走？”  
“呃，这大概算是我犯了错误？我真的做了错事。”  
“那你不是更应该告诉我吗？我才是那个最后要去处理、接受，随便怎么说，这些后果的人。你做了什么？”  
“……如果我说我不要你付钱了，你可不可以不要再问了？我真的…啊，太丢脸了！”  
“可是……”  
“我觉得他不会因为这个迁怒于你的。这个我能确定。就，别再问我了！哪怕你要打我，我也不会说的！”

“早上好。”  
“啊，亚历克斯！你脸色真不错。我说得没错吧？他不会因为我做错的事情惩罚你的——你脖子上那是什么东西。啊。天啊。别！别告诉我！”  
“我……”  
“我不想知道，我一点也不想知道！！别告诉我细节！！早知道会变成这样，我那天晚上一定安安分分，规规矩矩，不搞恶作剧，真的！”  
“…我想你误会了，我们其实没有——”  
“没有？！没有就已经这样了？你真可怕。他也真可怕！不，我不相信。我对自己的朋友都做了什么啊。后悔，我就是后悔。如果早知道……”


End file.
